


Make It Worth My Time

by CaptainYesaniChan



Series: Demon Kisses and Quiet Nights [1]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Demon!Travis, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Travis has little horns and Dante loves them, and i love him for it, hes just a big old monster boy with a big heart, it’s just super cute stuff alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainYesaniChan/pseuds/CaptainYesaniChan
Summary: Alternate Title: Travis is Basically a Cat.They’re supposed to watch a movie, but sometimes cuddling is a good alternative.





	Make It Worth My Time

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this a series, considering how many ships Travis has. And I mean he does deserve all that love.

Dante threw the dishtowel onto the rack, and put the last plate away in the cupboard. Dishes were now done for the night, which meant he could flop on the couch and not move until sunrise. Movie nights were fun, especially when Travis and him had enough films to watch to last all day and night. Speaking of who...

“Hey Travis? Kitchen’s clean man, hurry up it’s movie time!”

“Uh yeah coming! I gotta do my hair first though!” Travis yelled, his voice echoing off the tiles of the bathroom he was in. The shower had been shut off for about fifteen minutes now, and he was definitely taking his time with his routine.

“Who cares? Just hurry up!”

Travis stuck his head out the doorway and blew a raspberry at his best friend, “It’s either I spend time doing it now, or you have to deal with my frizz going everywhere later. So pick your poison.”

Dante walked into the hallway and stepped into the bathroom to join him, “I don’t mind, you should know that by now.” He wrapped his arms around Travis’s waist. 

The towel hanging around the taller man’s hips was catching stray drops of water still sliding down his chest and back. Leaving small shines of light on the dark and freshly cleaned skin.

“Dude really?” Travis wriggled to try and make it easier to do his hair, it was hard when another person was hangin off of yourself. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Dante moved one arm up to reach around Travis’s chest, and the other went straight for the slowly drying cloud of curls. He could smell the scent of blossoms in the hair, enchanting him with its perfume. His hand scratched the other’s scalp soothingly, enjoying the moment. A small purr was awarded to him for his actions. 

“H-hey! Not… fair,” Travis unknowningly leaned into the comforting sensation, urging Dante to continue with drawing small purrs out of him.

“Come on, we’re wasting time in here. It’s movie night and I want to watch everything we’ve got saved up for tonight.”

Dante felt Travis grab his arm, holding it closer to his chest. Small nails dug slightly into him, forcing out a hitch in his breath, “Ok let’s say I risk my hair for movie night, what do I get in return for my heroic sacrifice?”

Without a second to spare, “What are you thinking of?” Rolled off Dante’s tongue. 

Travis let go of Dante’s arm, and spun him around to guide both hands towards two small nubs nestled in his hair. Dante immediately started rubbing the miniature horns, and the purring grew louder. 

“I want a kiss you idiot. A really good one.” If his boyfriend’s tail wasn’t tucked away within the towel, Dante could’ve bet everything he owned on it swishing back and forth in anticipation of such a sweet reward.

“Yeah maybe I can do that,” he focused his attention on the little horns and the curls falling in between his fingers. 

Travis bent down a little to make it easier for Dante to pet his head, “I need a yes or no. None of this ‘maybe’ business.”

“Fine then it’ll be a yes if we get out of this bathroom and to the couch, alright?”

Travis scooped up Dante in response, then paused before stepping out of the bathroom, “Should… should I put on some actual clothes first?”

The blue-eyed man thought for a moment before tugging off his own shirt, “Here just wear this if you’re going to be so worried. I’m sacrificing a good view for this.”

“Wow you really just like me for my abs huh?” Travis sat down on the couch and gave Dante a bunny kiss on the nose, “I feel so very loved.”

“The abs are a nice bonus…” he trailed off, twisting a lock of white hair around his finger. He looked up into sparkly green eyes, lit up like a cheerful fire. He looked lower down the clean face and gave those full lips a peck before returning to his favorite pastime of making Travis purr. He rubbed circles on the horns, sometimes toying with his pointed ears for variety in the soft sounds rising out of the man’s chest

Travis leaned towards Dante, “When I said a kiss,” his breath dusted over cream-colored skin, making it warm up with an embarrassed blush, “I meant something a little more like-” he cut himself off, letting go of him with one hand to cup his face.

Dante leaned into the kiss, and huffed when sharp teeth pricked his bottom lip. He moved back to scowl, “You’re gonna draw blood by doing that.”

Travis kisses him again, then adjusted the way they were both sitting so that he could rest his head in the now shirtless man’s lap. It was now all too easy for Dante, and he immediately jumped on the chance to run his hands through the hair even further. 

“Dude are you even going to bother with putting on the shirt? Or was that just a trick to get me shirtless too?” He wouldn’t definitely wouldn’t put it past him.

“No, I just forgot. But…” he stretched and sighed happily, “I’m too comfortable to get up and put it on now.”

Dante leaned back, the purring providing a constant flow of motion, similar to that from a massage. He couldn’t even reach the remote from where he sat, but he didn’t mind all that much anymore.


End file.
